


Coffee Spiller

by Cara21



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara21/pseuds/Cara21
Summary: How can Gulf's day be worse?Mew is just talking on the phone and didn't mean to spill his coffee on a stranger
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 32





	Coffee Spiller

It was indeed a bad day for gulf, first he woke up late for his morning class, then he left his dorm as fast as he could but still missed the bus that will make him arrive to class on time, and arriving at all to his class seemed like a distant dream so he decided to do the only thing that will save him in this moment which was book a cab, and that would mean he will arrive 5 min late to class but he will have to skip lunch at his university for two or three days, well some things are meant to happen, so Gulf will eat lunch at the bookstore he works at or more specific he will make his best friend buy him lunch in exchange of him sleeping at another place for him to have a “fun night” with his boyfriend.  
“Taxiii- Hi to xxxx University, thanks”  
All he has to do now is to text Mild  
“Hey Mild, can you please drop off by with lunch at the bookstore, had to grab a cab. You know what that means and don’t worry I’ll stay with Kaownah tonight.  
Please don’t let me starve to death and enjoy your night with Boat -Gulf”  
All done, he actually saved himself from a worst situation. Still long way to go. It’s only 8 when he arrives to class he actually got to class on time.   
Gulf is a pretty, tall, slim and with strong factions type of guy that make him look really masculine and unapproachable but in reality he is a cute little baby who likes to read love stories and fantasy books that always end happily because our dear boy cannot stand an unhappy ending.  
Classes usually pass pretty quickly for Gulf, but as I told you today was not his day and after his school schedule he has to arrive earlier at the bookstore for him to have lunch and ask his coworker to let him crash tonight in his dorm. As the day progresses it actually becomes worse and the tall guy wonders if anything could get worse and to anyone’s surprise it actually does.  
“I’m really sorry I wasn’t looking were I was going and I had the cup of coffee in my hand and I bumped into you and now its all over your shirt, I’m really sorry”  
“Shit, could this day get any worse. Agh and now I’m late! GREAT. No worries I have to leave I’m late for my part time job”  
“But, and he is gone… Yeah Kaownah I’ll drop by the bookstore I need to pick the car for your brother …oh okay, see you later”   
\--------

“Mild are you there?  
-Yeah Gulf im buying lunch right now do you need something else?  
Actually Mild can you lend me the tshirt boat left in your car last time some douche just spilled coffee all over me  
-Today is really not your day Nong, okay I’ll drop it with the food and tell Kaownah to give it to you   
Thanks Mild I owe you one”  
When Gulf finally arrives to the book store he finally gets to ask his friend if he can crash at his dorm tonight and it just seems like the universe felt pity for him and for once let him go according to his plans so now he is not homeless for tonight.  
“You will not believe what just happened Kao”  
“That its not strange with you Phi, bad things usually happen to you on aa daily basis”  
“Well Nong some guy spilled his coffee all over my shirt, don’t laugh and just call me when Mild”  
“When Mild what Phi?”  
“Coffee spiller?”  
“What are you talking about Phi?”  
“Kao I think he is talking about me and not you, I will not take that name because I already apologized and my name is Mew not Coffee mess.”  
“Phi it actually was Coffee spiller, I believe you two have met so let me introduce properly P’Gulf this is my brother’s best friend P’Mew”  
“What I needed now I have to stay with him for one night, N’Kao I’ll go to the medicine section to sort some books and don’t forget to call me when Mild arrives with my lunch and that Tshirt because someone stained mine” – Gulf said as he left to the medicine aisle.  
“N’Kao how do you know that pretty guy?”  
“Actually Phi he is in our University same faculty as me but he is one year ahead of me, but we actually met when i started working in this shop and now he is my co-worker and sometimes my tutor”  
“He said he hasn’t ate lunch right? What does he like?”  
“Anything spicy Phi”  
“Okay Nong wait for me to comeback I have a debt to settle and maybe a number to write down”   
\--------  
And just like that Mew left to buy lunch and a shirt similar to the one Gulf was wearing, when he got back to the store he was actually impressed by the sight of gulf fully focused in his work, and Mew decided to take a minute to admire all the factions on his face until  
“Take a picture it will last longer Coffee spiller”  
“Harsh Nong, I already told you my name is Mew”  
“Nong? How old do you think I am?”  
“21 or 22”  
“and im still a Nong?”  
“Yep, pretty happy I appear younger”  
“alright Phi can you let me do my job now?”  
“Oh right I bought you lunch as a truce gift and your T-shirt as I’m sorry”  
“Thanks P’Mew but my best friend will buy lunch for me”  
“Come on gulf eat the lunch I brought but first change your shirt”  
“where’s the catch?”  
“what do you mean catch?”  
“well yeah like why did you buy lunch for me? And how did you know I haven’t ate lunch yet”  
“Snitches get stiches”  
“Are you sure you are older than me?”  
“Well I can be what you want me to be Gulf”  
“Lame, I’ll go change hope you are not here when I come back”  
I cannot be happy he is flirting with me right? Agh just forget it and go back to work.  
\-------  
“I told you to be gone by now P’Mew I have to work”  
“Not until you eat the lunch I bought”  
“If I eat you’ll leave me alone?”  
“Probably”  
“Okay, give me the bag. How did you know this is my favorite dish?”  
“Probably because it was meant to be”  
“ Are you saying we are meant to be? Don’t be ridiculous”  
“well maybe if you go on a date with me you’ll know”  
“Sorry, I don’t date coffee spillers”  
“ Come on Nong I already told you im sorry and I brought you lunch”  
“I’m actually busy these days”  
“That’s okay, I actually wanted to propose this to you”  
“Tell me P’Mew”  
“I’ll stay with you until you finish your shift and then I’ll take you to Kao’s house”  
“Right I forgot to ask how do you know N’Kao?  
“I’m his brother bestfriend, do you know Lhong?”  
“Yeah, sometimes we have met”  
“Soooo What do you think?”  
“I only agree to this because I don’t have someone to drive me to Kao’s house and Nong already finished his shift”  
“Okay! So eat up and then I help you with the books”  
\------  
“Really Phi? You think The Lord Of The Rings is better than Harry Potter”  
“I’m Just saying that The Lord Of The Rings was easier to read not that I prefer it and as a Slytherin I’ll warn you to not put words in my mouth”  
“Oh mighty Slytherin, I personally prefer my partner to be part of Ravenclaw as I think it matches with my Gryffindor personality”  
“Auch N’Gulf are you actually diching me because of my house, let me go haunt that sorting hat”  
“I’m joking Phi, I actually prefer the bolder type in my lovers just as the ones who belong in the Slytherin house”  
“Are you saying I could be your lover?”  
“Oh look at the time Phi, my shift already ended wait for me to close the shop”  
Damn you Mew, I met you today and you are making me blush like crazy  
Damn you Gulf, Imet you today and you are making me want to see you everyday   
\------  
Both of them went to the car and drove with the soft melody of the radio as a background while they talked about their preferences in music  
-I actually listen to a variety of styles mostly K-pop and some old songs my mother listened while I was growing up   
How Gulf plays soccer since he was 10  
-Soccer helped me a lot when I was little I have never been outgoing or a social person so my only way of making friends was with soccer, that’s how I met Mild.  
How Mew plays the guitar and sings,  
-My story is not as deep as your it’s just that my brother plays the piano, my dad knows how to play the drums and my mom knows how to sing so it was kind of in my veins to love music as much as I do.  
How Gulf started reading novels and his love for books took him to work in a bookshop  
-Actually Phi every new book is like tunnel you need to pass through it entirely for you to understand all the darkness and bumps along the way but its just better to know beforehand if there is a light at the end of the road waiting.  
How Mew is doing a Phd to be a teacher in college   
-Don’t worry Nong I’m just 29, I hope our age gap won’t matter to you and I love teaching, I truly believe that teachers are the best people to change the life of their students”  
How Gulf wants to be a writer that always delivers a happy ending  
-A sad ending will leave the reader with a void for a long time, it’s like a bad breakup. It doent’s matter how good your relationship was, you will always remember that bad breakup and in the case of books you’ll remember the bad ending and thaat’s not how I want for people to remember my books  
Or how both of them have never found love  
-It not that I dind’t wanted Phi, I just didn’t had time to search for love and I told myself the right one will come to you at some point.  
-And I tried to fall in love but there was always something missing, like the spark or the willingness to continue trying, so I decided to focus on my studies.  
\-------  
“Thanks for the drive Phi”  
“Now can I have your number Gulf?” “Call you as soon as I get home to invite you to lunch tomorrow”  
“ I told you I’m busy”  
“You still have to eat lunch, why not with me?”  
“Alright, and just text me when you get home”  
“But I want to talk to you more”  
“I have to wake up early tomorrow”  
“ Can I pick you up?”  
“Sometimes guys play distant, you should try it”  
“too old for that, is this the way you date nowadays?”  
“Well it won’t be the way we date I love being spoiled P’Mew, can you keep up?”  
“Don’t worry nong I’m actually a very touchy per- wait what you want to date me?”  
“Good night Phi, don’t forget to text me when you arrive home, and I’ll tell you at what time you should pick me at my faculty”  
“NONG, HOW CAN YOU WALK AWAY LIKE THAT”  
“GOODNIGHT PHI, DON’T MAKE ME REGRET MY DECISION!”  
“I won’t Gulf you are definitely a keeper”


End file.
